


Good Kitty

by Killjoy413



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badly Written Smut, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko sherlock, Praise Kink, Top John Watson, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hides who he is from everyone. When John finds out Sherlock's secret he takes things in his own hands and shows his consulting detective just how amazing he is.</p>
<p>Warning: smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

Sherlock has become very good at flattening his ears and hiding them in his curls, he wraps his tail around his waist or leg. Sherlock is good at hiding who he is.

Yes, Sherlock is a neko and no one knows but his family and probably Mycroft's minions. 

See in this society nekos are treated like toys; they are pets. They do nothing more than serve their owner. You can walk down the street and see a human beat a neko and no one will bat an eye.

Sherlock was lucky he was born into a rich family otherwise he'd been sold off. Sherlock's parents are human, so is Mycroft. 

Sherlock always hides, even in his own home; he hides from John. He's lived with John for years and still he hides. Sherlock doubts John is the type to treat nekos harshly, but still, he can't help but be afraid.

Over the years Sherlock has come to love John. He's tried not too, but he has fallen for John. Sherlock knows it's stupid, especially when John goes on dates with human women.

When Sherlock is in heat he locks himself in his room, he use to get high and find a junkie to shag him through it. But Sherlock got clean and now he's fallen for John; he doesn't want anyone besides John.

John has no idea why Sherlock locks himself in his room for almost a week twice a year. It's not his normal sulk, at least then Sherlock talks to him a bit. 

No, this is something more, Sherlock won't come out of his room, won't talk to John or anyone for that matter, and John swears he hears strange noises that sound...erotic. But surly it's not what it sounds like, I mean this is Sherlock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock lays on the sofa with John sitting in his arm chair when it hits. Of course Sherlock knew this was coming, he just didn't know exactly when. It's like a women's period, she knows around what day it is to come but she doesn't know the exactly when it's going to happen. Sherlock can't hold back a whimper before he quickly gets up to walk to his room.

John looks over at him. He calls out before Sherlock makes it past the kitchen.

"Sherlock? You okay?" His voice is a bit rough from not talking in so long so he clears his throat. 

Sherlock stops dead in his tracks and his ears perk up against his will. "Sherlock.....are...are those ears?" John asks as he gets up and walks toward Sherlock.

Sherlock knows this is it, John saw his ears and now he's gonna loose John forever. He knows this but that's not what he can think about, all he can truly think about is John, that rough, husky voice, John shagging him though his heat.

John steps in front of Sherlock. John has the perfect view of Sherlock's soft black ears. "You have ears..." John states lamely.

"Yes, thank you for the deduction" Sherlock whispers not trusting his voice but can't help the sarcastic comment that comes from his mouth. John reaches out and pets the ears. Sherlock whimpers and leans into the touch.

John stills his hand and mumbles "you're a neko....almost a week twice a year....oh god...you're in heat" Sherlock bites his lip ready for John to be mad, disgusted, for him to yell, and leave...

He starts babbling "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but then you would have never went for the flatshare, you would have never stayed." Sherlock looks down waiting for John to leave.

John lightly grabs Sherlock's chin and looks into his eyes "you are bloody brilliant. I would never leave, you hear me? Never. You are my brilliant, gorgeous detective." John says before kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock gladly kisses back. This is all so knew, John is not leaving; John wants him. Sherlock breaks the kiss for air and purrs lowly.

"If you want I can help you though your heat...I am a doctor" John offers and Sherlock nods while blushing. John pulls Sherlock toward the bedroom. 

Sherlock sits on the bed not knowing which position he should be in. John kissed down Sherlock's jaw to his neck, pushing him down so he was laying on his back.

John pins Sherlock to the bed and whispers in his ear "my beautiful boy, such a good kitten" Sherlock shivers feeling John's words to his very core.

Yes, that's all Sherlock wants, to be good for John. For John to be proud of him, to be John's good boy. John grazes his teeth against Sherlock's ear lobe. 

Sherlock moans "John, p-please, I need you" 

John smirks as he takes off their clothing with skilled hands. He kisses down Sherlock's neck to his collarbone. 

John pulls away after leaving a nice mark. "Lube?" He asks.

"Night stand, top drawer" Sherlock mews.

John reaches over and grabs the lube. He places one lubed finger at Sherlock's hole. Slowly he pushes it in. Sherlock pushes back on the thrusting digit letting out a moan.

Soon John adds a second finger, scissoring, stretching Sherlock open. Finally John adds the third finger, once John rubs that bundle of nerves Sherlock is a withering mess.

"Please, oh god, more, John please, I need more, J-John!" Sherlock sobs out.

"My beautiful boy, if only you could see how purrfect you look. What do you need love? Tell me what you need and I'll take care of you" John says before he removes his fingers.

Sherlock is at the point where he doesn't care if he begs, he just needs John. "Please, I need you, I need your cock inside me, I need you to fuck me, right meow, oh god, please John!" He begs.

John applies a generous amount of lube to his cock before slowly pushing into Sherlock. John groans "oh god, you feel so good kitten. So beautiful." 

Sherlock withers under John. "M-move" he whines.

John thrusts and soon both he and Sherlock are moaning. John hits that wonderful bundle of nerves and Sherlock goes crazy, he makes the most beautiful mews.

John angles himself so he hits Sherlock's prostate with every thust. "Oh god, John, yes! Oh fuck, right there! Oh, oh fuck, yes, I'm so close!" Sherlock cries out.

A few thrusts later Sherlock shakes and moans out loudly as he cums. John follows soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After john cleans them up they lay in bed. Sherlock lays his head on John's chest. Sherlock decides it's time he is honest with John.

"John I... I want you to know that I really do like you. I have fur a long time. And I...I hope this isn't a one time thing. I want to be with you, I want you to want me..." Sherlock whispers blushing like mad. 

John kisses Sherlock sweetly. "Of course I want you Sherlock. I'll always want you, my beautiful kitten. From the very first time I met you I wanted nothing more than to call you mine and for you to call me yours." 

Sherlock kisses John passionately, when they break Sherlock is purring loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

From then on they were together in all senses of the word. John convinced Sherlock he didn't need to hide. So sherlock stopped hiding his tail and ears, he is so much happier now that he doesn't have to hide who he is. 

And anyone who has a problem with Sherlock has to go through John.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later they are still happy. Still solving crimes together and still madly in love.

Sherlock cuddles into John and lays his head on the doctor's chest. Sherlock sleepily kisses John's chest before saying

"good night, I love you"

Sherlock's army doctor replies with

"Good night my kitten, I love you too"


End file.
